Many valves, such as process control valves, threaded internal valves, or regulators, require actuators to position a control element inside the valve in a desired position, which in turn allows the control element to control the flow of a process fluid through the valve. In many applications, the actuator is mounted directly to the valve body, or to any other suitable portion of the valve assembly, using an actuator bracket. As is known, such valves are typically positioned in a piping system using threaded couplings.
Such valves include movable valve stems which, depending on the application, either slide along an axis or rotate relative to an axis. The valve stem is surrounded by valve packing which is typically held in place by a packing retainer plate. The packing retainer plate in turn is secured to the valve body or other suitable portion of the valve assembly by a plurality of gland bolts.
An actuator bracket facilitates the attachment of the actuator to the valve. Typically, the actuator bracket is attached to the valve or valve assembly using the same gland bolts that secure the packing retainer plate. When a new valve is inserted into an existing system, the actuator must be removed from the valve assembly. However, the process of removing the actuator and reinstalling the actuator on the new valve requires field personnel to loosen the gland packing bolts. This step may require evacuation of the piping system, which necessarily would require venting to the atmosphere a process fluid such as, for example, propane or ammonia. This step also may interfere with the valve packing that surrounds the valve stem.